


Making Something Of The Day

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Biting, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Vanity, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You spend so much time looking in the mirror, and vampires can’t do that. You’d hate it.”<br/>This time Kimura wondered whether Tsuyoshi was deliberately trying to insult him. A comment like that, Kimura thought, warranted <i>revenge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Something Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Kimura/Tsuyoshi biting kink fic I’ve been planning every since seeing that segment about Kimura biting people when he won in Smap Bistro. 
> 
> THANKS: to Muffinbitch, whose advice I sadly ignored.

“We should get up,” said Tsuyoshi. “Make something of the day.”  
“Mmm.” Kimura was non-committal. He was still half asleep, lying on his stomach with one arm flung across Tsuyoshi’s chest.  
Several minutes passed. Then Tsuyoshi said, “I’m hungry.”  
Silence.  
“No, seriously,” said Tsuyoshi, “I’m starving. I’m going to go make toast.”  
“Well, it’s your house,” mumbled Kimura into the pillow.  
Tsuyoshi kissed Kimura’s shoulder then pushed his leaden arm off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Then he heard Kimura say hopefully, “Will you make me some too?”  
“Yes,” said Tsuyoshi, “but you can’t eat it in bed.”  
“Awww.”  
He put on some pants before going into the kitchen, even though it was, as Kimura had pointed out, his own house. “You might walk around naked in your apartment,” Tsuyoshi had recently said to him, “but I just can’t do that.” Unfortunately he had been unable to articulately express why.

Tsuyoshi put the toast on and the kettle on and then leaned against the bench, thinking of the previous night.  
They had talked, he recalled, about the possibility of sex. “Sex” as in the penetrative sort, and “possibility” as in when or even if they wanted to try it. There were, after all, so many other things to do, like oral sex and hand-jobs and given their mutual enthusiasm for such things why should it be necessary to attempt something that seemed so difficult and, frankly, strange?  
So they had laid the subject to rest, with the expectation that they wouldn’t revive it for some time to come. And thereafter came the memories became rather more R-rated and made a rather incongruous mental overlay to the reality of standing in the kitchen holding a butter knife.  
The toast popped up.  
Tsuyoshi spread it, poured tea for himself and coffee for Kimura and put it all on the table. “It’s ready,” he called.  
After a minute or so Kimura emerged, rubbing his eyes. Thoughtfully, he had also worn pants. He sat down at the table and smiled a sheepish but genuine smile. “Thanks.”  
“S’okay.”  
They ate their toast. Kimura nudged Tsuyoshi’s ankle with his toes. Tsuyoshi smiled.

After breakfast they showered (separately, to avoid the huge delay that would result if they did so together), dressed and got ready to face the day.  
Tsuyoshi retrieved his keys from the bedside table and said, “Come on,” – only to look over and see Kimura pulling a piece of hair out of his ponytail to hang in his eyes, then change his mind and tuck it behind his ear, then decided to put it back in the ponytail again which meant taking out the hair-band and redoing the entire thing...  
So Tsuyoshi said, “You’d hate to be a vampire.”  
Tsuyoshi had said many out-of-left-field things to Kimura over the years, but this just about took the cake. Kimura turned to Tsuyoshi in confusion. “What?”  
“A vampire.”  
Kimura sighed, wondering whether Tsuyoshi was being deliberately obtuse. “Why?”  
“Mirrors,” said Tsuyoshi, gesturing to the mirror. “You spend so much time looking in the mirror, and vampires can’t do that. You’d hate it.”  
This time Kimura wondered whether Tsuyoshi was deliberately trying to insult him. A comment like that, Kimura thought, warranted _revenge_. “But if I was a vampire,” said Kimura, looming up behind Tsuyoshi, “I could do _this_.” And, with an evil grin, he sank his teeth into the back of Tsuyoshi’s neck.

He had half expected to hear Tsuyoshi swear or shout or complain or laugh, but what he got was much, much better. It was somewhere between a gasp and a moan, a sound so unequivocally sexual that Kimura felt an immediate physical response. He froze, taken aback by the intensity of his own reaction and wondering whether he should back off a bit – both figuratively and literally – or whether he should... bite... Tsuyoshi... again.

Tsuyoshi’s breathing was shallow. He tilted his head down, exposing the back of his neck further – a wordless plea for more. That decided it.  
Kimura bit Tsuyoshi’s neck again and the sound was even better this time, a hitching, unsteady, breathy moan. So Kimura wrapped one arm around Tsuyoshi’s chest and steadied the other by hooking his hand onto Tsuyoshi’s hip and bit briefly, gently but repeatedly all the way down Tsuyoshi’s neck to his shoulder. 

Tsuyoshi felt as if he were under Kimura’s power. He could feel Kimura pressing himself into as much contact with Tsuyoshi’s body as he could, and this awareness combined with the shocking idea of Kimura possessing long, sharp incisors capable of penetrating his skin somehow made him push back and Kimura couldn’t help but grab Tsuyoshi’s hips and buck forwards.  
Tsuyoshi breathed out, hard. Then he said, “Fuck me?”  
Yesterday’s objections had melted into smoke. _“Yes.”_

So much for making something of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> It amuses me to see that in 2007, well before Tsuyoshi's arrest and subsequent exile for indecent exposure, I believed him to be embarrassed about nudity. You've got to admit, though, that in concerts he takes off his top less frequently than anyone else except Goro! Upon this reflection, I have decided that Tsu IS embarrassed about being naked - when he's sober. ;)


End file.
